~Act 3: Frantic Search~
~Act 3: Frantic Search~ is the 3rd episode the first arc of PriTopia Dream, a RP series by Ivanly912 Plot Oh no! Hikari is sick! Shion, Eclipse and Ivanly stay behind to take care of her while Mizuki and the rest head to PriParis where Eclipse told them the mysterious shadow was headed to. They reunite with Chiharu in PriParis and search for clues. Roleplay They're late??????????? (9:35AM, in front of Prism Stone) Mizuki: ... Shinocchi and Hikari are late... Michiko: That's unexpected... Ange: Yeah, they're usually on time... Azuki: Maybe something happened? Mizuki: Hm... Well... I've been friends with those two for as long as I can remember... and... There was ONE time when they were late... and there was a good reason for it... Everyone else: Which is??????????? Mizuki: I can't remember... *PriPass rings* Oh? Hold on... Moshi moshi? Shinocchi? Where are you? It's already past- NANI?????????????????????????????????? HIKARI IS SICK??????????? Everyone else: EEEHHH????????????? Mizuki: We're coming, hold on! *ends call* Come on! We're going to Shinocchi's house! Last one there is a rotten egg! Reika: I hate eggs! Splitting Up Mizuki: Hikari, you ok? Hikari: *cough cough* Yeah... Fine... I'll get ready and we'll- Shion: Not in that condition! You're staying put right here! Hikari: Demo... Kotori is *cough* counting on us... Azuki: She wouldn't want you to save her and collapse! It'll just make her sad! Michiko and Ivanly: Yeah! Mizuki: Etto... How about this? We'll split up! We'll have one team staying here watching over Hikari, and the other team will head over to PriParis and find clues! Rinne: That could work... Mizuki: Ok... Let's draw sticks again! Purple means you'll stay and watch Hikari, and red means you're going to PriParis! Azuki: Why is it always sticks??????????? *Draws a stick* Michiko: it's the fairest way... And the quickest... *draws a stick* Mizuki: There aren't a lot of purple sticks though... We need a lot of people to help with the errand in PriParis... Is that ok? Everyone else except Hikari: Of course! After everyone draws, the results were... Mizuki: Ok. Shion, Eclipse and Ivanly will be staying behind to take care of Hikari, and everyone else is bound for PriParis! PriParis Team, we're heading to PriParis and we need to get there... *looks at the clock* in 5 minutes! Hurry and dash! PriParis After a few hours on the helicopter, they finally arrive in PriParis Azuki: I feel sick... Ange: Huh? Are you sick too? Azuki: No... I have motion-sickness... I'll be better soon... Ugh... ???: Then try drinking this! *Everyone spins around and sees Fuwari and Chiharu* Mizuki: Fuwari! Chiharu! Fuwari: Here! *Gives a cup of tea to Azuki* It's made with herbs that help people with motion sickness ^^ Azuki: Arigato... EW THIS IS SO BITTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Michiko: No complaining! Just chug it down! *Forces the rest into Azuki's mouth* Azuki: EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP I'M GONNA THROW UP!!!!!!!!!! Fuwari: Here! It's yogurt made with EuroPara milk ^^ It's delicious ^^ Azuki: Yum!~ I can't get enough!!! Chiharu: Back on topic... We're looking for this girl called Sylvia Kurosawa right? Rinne: Yes. Have you heard of her? Chiharu: Hm... Not off the top of my head... Hold on... Fuwari: What happened to Shion, Hikari, Eclipse and Ivanly? Mizuki: Etto... Hikari is sick so they stayed behind to take care of her... Fuwari: Sounds tough... Chiharu: Well... My parents keep records of all the people who enter PriPara in PriParis... maybe we'll get a hint there... Come on! Parajuku, Todo Residence Ivanly: *Opens the door quietly* How's she doing? Shion: Sleeping Ivanly: Phew... Are you ok Shion-sama? I mean... You were watching her last night too... Shion: Drop the -sama. Just Shion is fine. Ivanly: Um... Ok... Shion Shion: Good. I'm fine though. Eclipse: You look a bit tired though Ivanly: How's this? Shion you go rest, Eclipse will watch Hikari and I'll go make us some lunch! Shion: Are you sure though? Eclipse: Of course! Ivanly: It's fine! Besides, resting is also part of an idol's job ^^ Shion: Well... Ok... Her medicine is on the table over there. Let me know if something comes up Ivanly and Eclipse: Sure ^^ What Now? Meanwhile... In the PriParis Royal Castle... Mizuki: It's just like finding something back in the Student Council Room... I can't find anything! Azuki: Neither can I! Rinne: This is getting ridiculous! Ange: Maybe she hasn't entered PriParis? Chiharu: Didn't Eclipse say that Sylvia said "Return to PriParis" or something? Reika: She could be lying... Mizuki: What are you talking about? Eclipse is our friend! She wouldn't lie about it! Reika: Ok ok! I was just joking! (Thinking) But we can't rule out that possibility... Rinne: (Thinking) If it is like Reika says... Why is she lying? (A crash followed by a loud "NYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" is heard) Azuki: AH! W-What was that? Chiharu: N-Nothing! You're just imagining it! Michiko: Demo... Chiharu: Uh... I'll go, uh... Check! Be right back! *Runs up the stairs* Ange: What was that about? Fuwari: I don't know... (A few minutes later, Chiharu comes back downstairs* Mizuki: Well????? Chiharu: Uh... It was... Uh... My alarm clock and a servant! My servant accidentally knocked over my table with my alarm clock and it went off! Mizuki: Don't scare us like that... Chiharu: Gomen... Mizuki: Well... It's getting late... We need to head back to PriPara before the last helicopter leaves... Azuki: We're taking the helicopter again????????????? Michiko: Man up and deal with it! Azuki: I'm a GIRL!!!!!!! Michiko: Nevermind... Fuwari: Oh! Chiharu: What? Fuwari: Then... We'll send you off with a live! Chiharu and me! Chiharu: That... sounds like a lot of fun! Let's do it! Live TBA Heading Back Michiko: Sugoi! Reika and Rinne: As expected of the PriParis Princess! Chiharu: Hehe~ Demo... It was only possible with Fuwari-chan next to me ^^ Fuwari: I had a lot of fun in the live too! Mizuki: Well... We need to head back ^^ Azuki: *Depressed* Chiharu: *giggles* Here! *Throws a piece of candy in Azuki's mouth* Azuki: Yummy~ Wait... What is this? Chiharu: Medicine ^^ I told my parents about the situation and they told me this medicine helps with motion sickness ^^ You should be fine on the helicopter ^^ Azuki: Thanks! Fuwari: Take this too ^^ *Passes them some herbs* It should help Hikari get better ^^ Of course, you need to make it into a herb tea first before giving it to her ^^ Everyone: *Laughing* Meganee: Announcement! The last flight from PriParis to PriPara is leaving! Fuwari and Chiharu: Bye! Mizuki: Yeah! Come back to PriPara soon! Toriko-san is pretty much turning his house black with that aura! Fuwari: *giggles* Ok ^^ My Plan Begins... Ivanly: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's already this late! *Opens the door to Hikari's room* I need to get going or my mum will get mad! Can I count on you to take care of Hikari? Hikari: *Wakes up* Eclipse: Baka! You woke up Hikari! Ivanly: Gomen Hikari! Hikari: It's fine ^^ Shion: Is everything ok? Eclipse: You even woke up Shion! Ivanly: Gomenasai! Shion: No I was just getting dressed. You need to go home right? Thanks for coming today Ivanly: Bye! *Rushes home* Shion: We're almost out of ingredients for dinner. I'll go buy something. Can you stay and make sure Hikari doesn't do anything stupid? Eclipse: Of course! You can count on me! (After Shion leaves) Eclipse: I'll go get your medicine. Wait here Hikari: *cough* Sorry for giving you trouble today... Eclipse: It's fine! It's not as if you went outside and caught yourself a cold on purpose or anything!*Goes to grab Hikari's medicine* But... It'll be a cold that changes your life... forever... *Pours something in the medicine* *Evil laugh* Preview Mizuki: Hehe~ Shion: What are you so excited about? Mizuki: PriPara made a new system! Eclipses! They're testing it tonight! Hikari: Really? Let's go see it! I'm sure Meganii will give us an ok! Everyone: Agreed! Jikai - ~Act 3: Eclipse of Betrayal~ Aim for it! The PriTopia of our Dreams! Category:Ivanly912 Category:Roleplays Category:PriTopia Dream Episode Category:Arc 1: Captured in Her Eyes Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess